Lady's Hallelujah
by D-Seer
Summary: This songfic is a review of the major events of the final two episodes and the Endless Waltz from the Perspective of one of the most important bystanders in Oz Lady Une.


Gundams aren't mine, neither are Traez, Wufie, Zechs, Hiro, Lady, Relena, Dekim, or Maremia. Nor is the Song Hallelujah, Rufus Wainwright sang it for Shrek, though I don't know if that is the original version. Bored one day a long time ago when I was listening to this song a lot, I sat down and thought about Lady Une. This was the result. So what do you think?

-Lyrics- _Thoughts_

* * *

**Lady's Hallelujah**

"That was beautiful... Wufie..."  
"Bye Wufie, My Eternal Friend. I'm honored I could fight with you Pilots."  
"Milliardo, I'll be waiting on the other side."

Tears sprang to my eyes as Mr. Traez's Mobile Suit, the TallGeese II, burst in an explosion fit for his final bow.

"You must get in touch with the white fang, tell them that as of this moment, the earth nation declares its defeat."

"Huh... Colonel?"

"This is humiliating, don't make me repeat myself, send them the message!"  
"Mr. Traez… You were splendid."

_Mr. Traez... Traez..._ I held my tears, for this was not the day for tears. This was a day of Glory, though His Excellency had sacrificed himself, he did so for an excellent cause, that he cared for deeply. He had sacrificed himself for Peace.

- I heard there was a secret cord,  
that David played,  
and it pleased the Lord,  
but you don't really care for Music, do ya?-

I took a deep breath and began to finish the shaping of the future that my love had begun. To attain peace from this point required very little; the absence of but one man, and the desperation of that final battle.

-It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king  
Composing Hallelujah-

---Lady Une's Address of the Earth Sphere---  
"The battle you are witnessing has no significance to either earth or the colonies, but it is necessary just the same, because in reality, it is a fight to save the colonies. This year, in After Colony 195, The history of battle is finally about to come to an end. Unless these two continue to fight, peace will never be achieved. Can you feel it!? Can you feel the misery of this combat? And can you see the peace that awaits us? This battle is making each of us look for a solution to secure peace."

-Your faith was strong  
But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing  
On the roof  
Her beauty and the  
Moonlight overthrew you.-

I watched as Maremia; Mr. Traez's Daughter, stepped into the camera and Announced War; the most atrocious of Sins, one so horrible, even Mr. Traez had thought twice about taking that road, and only when Peace could be attained no other way did he bear to face that path.

-She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
And she cut your hair  
And from your lips  
She drew the Hallelujah!-

I knew that wherever Relena was she was hoping for the one person who could save her; the Pilot and the Legend both; Hiro Yuy. Only Hiro could stop Maremia from the path she had chosen, from the War she felt was her Father's will.  
  
-Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room  
I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone  
Before I knew you.-

I silently entered the command center unnoticed, and heard the appearance of Nataku, and it's affect. Then Hiro put in his appearance. Three shots it took, to penetrate Maremai's Fortress.

Mr. Traez; I will not allow your Daughter to make any mistake you have.

-I've seen your flag  
On the marble arch

Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah-

I saved both the girls from the rubble. It was the only thing I could do. Then Dekim ordered her to take her place as the head of the Earth Sphere. The victory was against them, and still Dekim could only think of Ruling the Earth Sphere.  
  
-There was a time  
You let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show  
It to me, do you?-

It was Relena who forced the one who could have been my Daughter to open her eyes and see the misery she ruled. Dekim aimed for Relena, but Maremia spared her, taking the bullet for herself

_Is this what was meant to happen Mr. Traez?_ I asked as His subordinate pulled a gun on Dekim Barton and shot him, point blank, in the temple.

-I remember when  
I moved in you,  
Your holy dark  
Was moving too  
And every breath we drew  
Was Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah-

Hiro found us then; and put an end to the threat of Maremia Kushrenada. But I knew we could still save her, so I still called for a Doctor.  
  
-Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever  
Learned from love  
Was how to shoot  
At someone  
Who outdrew you.-

On my way to save... Maremia, I spared a look At Hiro and Relena, and felt once again the sadness and loss that Traez's death had left in me. However, I told myself that they were what Traez and I were never meant to be. Then I raced off to save the his Daughter.

-It's not a cry  
You can hear at night  
It's not somebody  
Who's seen the light 

**"It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah..."**-  
I said more to myself than the girl in the wheel chair. She looked at me in silence, and then looked back to her father's grave.  
  
-Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah-

_A cold and Broken... Hallelujah, My Dear Traez._ I thought to myself watching his daughter.

* * *

In case that was to difficult to understand, that **bold** part was Lady quoting the song. Bittersweet little stand alone fic that leaves me with a little bit of hope. 


End file.
